The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
Generally, digital photographing apparatuses convert an optical signal that is provided to an optical unit such as a lens or an iris diaphragm into an electrical signal by using an image pickup unit, focus on a particular subject among subjects to be photographed, and obtain image data from light that is incident on the image pickup unit, thereby photographing a subject. The obtained data is stored in a storage medium by performing a series of processes. Digital photographing apparatuses may use a removable non-volatile memory, such as a flash memory card or a secure digital (SD) card, to store a captured image.